movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Thundercats (2021)
Based off the 80's classic series, and is produced by Peter Jackson, Directed by Robert Zemeckis, and with the stars Liem Neeson, Ian McKellen, Chris Hemsworth, Idris Elba, Mia Jojovich, and Andy Serkis Plot In the apocalyptic world of Third Earth, the Thundercats crash land after an attack from Plundharr, and unleash an ancient force since the time of the Pharoahs. Lion-O the new king must find away to uncover a weakness of Mumm-ra, a sorcerer who was unleashed by their arrival an revive the ancient pharoahs, and vanquish him forever. Cast Chris Hemsworth - Lion-O: Lord of the Thundercats who is a Lion and was trained by Jaga and the other cats to become one of the rulers of Thundera, He is now the wielder of the Sword of Omens which contains the Eye of Thundera (The Dragons Eye). He is older than the original cartoon was, and has Snarf as his companion. Liem Neeson - Jaga: Lion-O's late mentor who is a Jaguar, He acts like the way Obi-Wan did in Star Wars, as a mentor to Lion-O, and reveals to have a past with Mumm-Ra, he appears in difficult circumstances . Idris Elba - Panthro: Lion-O's trusted noble and a panther, He is one of the mentors of Lion-O, who served in the war with Jaga long ago against Plundharr. He is the same as the cartoon, but has a grudge on Mumm-ra for Jaga's death, and is revealed to have a family. Hugh Jackman - Tigra: He is a Tiger and captain of the guard, and Lion-O's second in command. Like the cartoon he can use a camoflage device to cover his tracks. He is shown to be a skilled pilot, and one of the Nobles that trained Lion-O long ago. Mila Jojovich - Cheetara: She is a Cheetah, and a mother figure to Lion-O, She is the fastest of the group and the most patient of the group. She is amalgamed of the 80's and 2011's versions. She even has a past with Jaga being trained as a cleric. James McAvoy and Chole Bennett- Willy Kat and Wily Kitt, Twin Wildcats who often gets into trouble with either the law or even with Plundharr. Willy Kat is more inventive and patient while Kitt is impeteous and gets into it before thinking it through. Tom Kenny - Snarf: the last of his kind and Lion-O's companion who often keeps an eye on him like he promised Claudus long ago. Ian McKellen - Mumm-Ra: He is the last of the Egyptian Demon Sorcerers who had vowed to revive the age of the Pharoahs, He is a servant of the four pagan gods who surround his alter in the Black Pyramid. He is the main antagonist, and vows to control the Eye of Thundera. Andy Serkis - Slyythe: Mumm-Ra's lieutenant after crash landing to Third Earth, he started out as a nobody, until Mumm-ra made him his devoted disciple. He is a Crocodile/ Komodo Dragon hybrid, he serves as the secondary antagonist. Ashley Zukerman - Jackalman: He is Slyythe's top man, and a Jackal/Hyena Hybrid, He serves Slyythe and Mumm-ra who has a personal past with the cats, for humiliating them in the grand council, during the time of truce. Michael B. Jordan - Monkian: He is Jackalman's partner, he is a Gorilla/Orangutan hybrid, based off the Yeti, he has a vendetta against Panthro. for killing his brother, Addicus in the great war. Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis